Tu t’est fait prendre a ton propre jeux
by Vampir-Kun
Summary: Wilson sort avec l'abominable garce et le Docteur Gregory House n'est pas très d'accord avec cette situation. Est-t-il jaloux? House X Wilson L'abominable garce de la saison 4 Résumé pourri, mais tenter votre chance! One Shot


Titre : Tu t'est fait prendre a ton propre jeux.

Pairing: House/Wilson… *-*

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de House ne m'appartiennent pas… Tout appartient à David Shore qui à crée cette magnifique série! Moi, j'ai seulement écris ce qui m'a passer par la tête à 1 heure du matin.

Note : Hawww! Soyez indulgent, j'ai écris ce texte parce que... J'écoutais Dr House... Et, mon esprit tordu, mais moins tordu que d'autre... Mais quand même tordu n'a pas pu résisté de voir House et Wilson ensemble!

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

_Petit message :_

Laisser des reviews! Sa m'encouragera, peu importe si c'est positif ou négatif, un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Tu t'est fait prendre a ton propre jeux.**

C'est avec désinvolture que la porte du bureau de James Wilson s'ouvrit bruyamment. Laissant place a un grand docteur au yeux bleu avec une chemise et un t-shirt.

- _Aahhh! Sa me tracasse encore_! Dit House en frappant l'air de sa canne.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'effondra dessus en allongeant ses jambes.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a House?_

_- Je me demandais ce que tu faisais avec l'abominable garce...?_

_- Je te l'est dit pourtant...Elle me plait bien! .. Tu ne devrais pas être en consultation?_

_- Si tu est masochiste, Oui! Par contre, c'est vrai que te faire attacher tu aimerais bien! _Dit-il en haussant les sourcils faussement indigné.

_- Pour l'amour du ciel... Tu va arrêter avec cette histoire!? J'ai le droit de voir qui je veux!_

_- Le ciel n'y est pour rien, arrête de la voir!_

_- Pourquoi je devrais? Parce que mon meilleur ami me dit qu'il ne l'aime pas?! Parce que tu est jaloux? _Répondit Wilson en haussant les sourcils.

_- Bien sur que non! C'est pour pas que tu risque de divorcé pour la...10ème fois? et que tu vienne squatter mon appartement!_

_- J'ai... Pas 10 fois... Puis, tu aimais ma compagnie pourtant quand j'était chez toi! Tu t'ennuyais moins! Puis, tu avais quelqu'un qui te préparait à diner! J'était ta «bonne à tout faire.»_

Le Docteur plissa les yeux en regardant son meilleur ami en se disant en fait que : oui il avais apprécier, et oui... Il s'ennuyait moins quand Wilson était chez lui...Il ne le considérait pas comme une bonne à tout faire..Pas toujours. Oui...il était j....

_- Bon maintenant House, laisse moi travailler, s'il te plait. Puis, va en consultation, et au pire, va dormir dans une salle et ne me dérange pas! _répondit Wilson en se passant une mains dans ses cheveux.

_- C'est une vraie garce... _Répondit House en attrapant sa canne pour ce lever.

_- Tu est un vieux grincheux et salaud._

_- Oui, merci, mais je vaut mieux!_

Puis House quitta le bureau de son pas saccadée.

Wilson comprenait mal le réaction de son ami... Certes, toutes les réactions du diagnosticien était toujours difficile à cernées, mais cette fois-ci Wilson en était étonner. Étonner, et complètement content si il comprenait bien que House était jaloux.

* * *

Il était lamentable... Oui, il était complètement jaloux ... C'était pas seulement ça! Jaloux de son meilleur ami... Qui plus est un homme! Il revoyait James embrasser cette stupide petite garce! ... Il devenait à cours d'insulte...

Depuis quand est-ce que ses sentiments avaient changés envers l'oncologue...

_- HOUSE!_

_- Cuddy!_

_- House..._

_- Tiens y'a de l'échos!? Vous l'avez déjà dit!_

_- Sa fait 1 heure que je vous cherche! Vous devriez être en consultation!_

_- La vie est si cruelle! J'y vais tout de suite chef! Après ma série télévisé, ils sont rendu au moment ou..._

Ce faisant couper la parole Cuddy qui éteignait la TV.

_- Vous savez! Si vous n'y aller pas immédiatement. Vous êtes à la porte!_

_- Une démone avec un décolté immense tente de me faire peur! Mais, c'est ratée! _

Un sourire de victoire décora le visage de House, tandis que celui de Cuddy restait neutre.

Bien sur, elle ne pouvais pas le mettre à la porte. Il était indispensable. Puis, sans savoir pourquoi... Elle lui faisait souvent cette menace... En sachant pertinemment que il n'y croirait pas une seule seconde...

_- Aller en consultation. _

Gregory se redressa et marcha vers la sortie tel un soldat.

_- Oui, chef de l'enfer! Oooh, vous pourriez me passer vos menottes et vos objets sexuelle? On ne sais jamais!_

L'incrédulité passa par le visage de Cuddy tandis que le diagnosticien parti vers les salles de consultation.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC

Le docteur Gregory House entra dans une salle de consultation comme prévus. Ce qui n'était pas prévus c'est qu'elle était déjà occupée.

_- House... Qu'est-ce...._

_- Tiens, on commence souvent les phrases par se nom aujourd'hui. Les femmes le crie souvent!_

Il venait de déranger Wilson en pleine consultation avec une patiente. Patiente gênante, car, il aurais bien voulu avoir une consultation, seul avec son ami... Seul et tranquille.

_- Termine, je t'en pris. J'ai quelque chose d'important à dire._

Wilson détourna le regard puis attendit que le diagnosticien sorte de la salle. Après 10 minutes, la consultation était terminer, et il donna une prescription a la patience, puis elle partie.

Quelques secondes après, House entra.

_- Qui a t-il de si important?_

_- C'est une garce doublée d'un caractère de bœuf. _

_-... Quoi, tu veux ENCORE me parler de ça! On n'a beaucoup de point en commun elle et moi!_

_- Oui, évidement, mais tu ne connais pas la fameuse phrases : « Les contraires s'attirent? ». Vous n'avez rien en commun! Tu l'aime à cause de sa personnalité, elle se fichent des conséquences, elle contrôle tout, elle n'a pas peur du ridicule, elle sais être impolie et est capable d'humilier quelqu'un sans remord si besoin. _

House agrandit ses yeux pendant quelque instant puis_, Bon sang, tu couche avec mon moi féminin?_

House s'avance dangereusement jusqu'à ce que Wilson soit adossée au mur, et plaqua sa canne à coter de sa tête.

_- Qu'est...Qu. Qu'est-ce que tu insinue... _Wilson souriait intérieurement... Ou plutôt, il était tout à fait fou de joie. Il se demandait quand est-ce qui allait faire les premiers pas. C'était enfin fait.

_- Que tu l'aime bien parce qu'elle me ressemble.... _Avait murmurer House à l'oreille de son ami, avec beaucoup moins d'assurance qu'il avait prévus.

Les battements du cœur de l'oncologue s'accéléra rapidement. Il aimait la proximité de House. Quand il était avec lui, il se sentait si bien, calme, reposer, frustré, bref, tout y passait... Le désir. Et, ce qui le fit sourire, c'est que House avait toujours raisons. Il fixait son ami et patienta, le souffle du diagnosticien près de sa nuque lui fit perdre tout sens raisonnable et attrapa la nuque de Gregory et l'embrassa.

C'était plutôt House qui était surpris présentement... C'était lui qui aurais été sensé l'embrasser en premier... Pas le contraire, non?

_- Wilson... Je..._

_- Tais toi... _

Wilson changea de position et déposa doucement House contre le mur, et plaqua son corps sur lui. Il se mit à détacher la chemise de House et glisser ses mains sur son torse pour le caresser, l'excité. Puis tout en continuant cette petite torture, Wilson se mis à embrasser le cou de House qui émit un petit gémissement, échappant sa canne qui les fit sursauter un peu tout les deux.

_- Wilson_, répondit House le souffle rapide. _Tu m'a devancé, puis, dois-je comprendre que tu aime mieux les vieux grincheux.. Aigri et infirme que l'abominable garce?_

_- Non. J'aime LE vieux grincheux impolis et sexy qui se tiens devant moi. _Fit Wilson en ponctuant sa phrase d'une pression avec sa main juste en dessous de la ceinture de House, sur une partie tout à fait réveiller de son anatomie.

Le Wilson qui était devant House était... Tout à fait bandant, viril, audacieux et dominateur. House n'y avais pas penser de cette façon, mais, il l'appréciait grandement, et même qu'il en redemandait.

_- Puis, la garce? Tu...ahh... en fait quoi?_

_- C'était pour te sortir de tes gonds, pour que tu réagisse. _Wilson introduisit sa main dans le caleçon de son vis-à-vis toujours avec ces petits mouvements, en continuant de parler. _Parce que j'avais envie de savoir si toi aussi tu voulais se que je voulais. C'était une mise en scène, je n'est jamais été avec elle. Jaloux._

_- Embrasse-moi, sinon le châtiment de Canne sera terrible._

_- Ta canne est par terre. _Et sans plus attendre il l'embrassa langoureusement. Insinuant sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle. _Je devrais la ramasser pour toi?_

Wilson déposa une séries de baiser sur le torse de House, titillant ses tétons en descendant jusqu'à son nombril. House, un peu mal à l'aise de la tournure des choses. C'était pas lui le mâle alpha d'habitude...celui qui contrôlait?

_- Que? ... James..._

_- Greg, laisse toi faire._

House ne pu qu'accepter, il n'était pas en états de rappliquer, il était si excité du côté assuré de l'oncologue. Wilson détacha les pantalons de House tout en le regardant dans ses yeux si bleu, et voilé par le désir. Puis il embrassa son membre tendrement, le torturant tellement s'était doux.

House s'agrippait au comptoir, les yeux à demi-fermés, le souffle court et les jambes tremblante. Sa jambe ne faisait pas mal, et si elle le faisait souffrir, il n'y pensait tout simplement pas, il était concentré sur cette langue qui passait et repassait sur son gland humide, sur les mains de Wilson sur ses fesses.

Wilson pris le membre de Gregory en bouche, retenant les hanches de celui-ci qui tentaient de faire des mouvement de vas-et-viens. Aspirant son désir. Répétant longuement se traitement des plus sublime.

- _Continu... James... _

C'est ce que fit Wilson sans une once d'hésitation. Il aimait voir House ainsi, si tremblant et désirable.

Il le suça plus franchement, plus durement pour le faire venir. Il l'entendait gémir doucement, et c'était tout à fait obscène et sensuel de le voir ainsi.

Un dernier coup de langue experte et l'extase submergea le diagnosticien, qui ne pu s'empêcher de prononcer le nom de Wilson.

Il se détacha de l'oncologue, haletant, le souffle rapide, rougissant. Complètement heureux, il fit signe à Wilson de se relever, et l'embrassa amoureusement. Un baiser si tendre, et il m'y tout l'amour qu'il pouvais y avoir.

Ils se séparaient et House pu rattacher ses pantalon tandis que Wilson lui tendait sa canne.

_- Sa te dit de venir chez moi ce soir ... _Wilson le regarda avec un sourire plein de sous entendue face à la question de House._ Regarder la série de Grey's Anatomy, bien sur! À quoi tu pensait? _Dit House en rigolant intérieurement.

C'était au tour de Wilson de rougir, en repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire à son meilleur ami. Il n'avais pas pu résister cette fois ci. C'est presque s'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Rendre House tremblant devant lui, entièrement à sa merci.

C'est avec plaisir qu'il hocha la tête et de dire avant de partir de la salle de consultation :

_- Bien sûr, je suis entièrement à toi ce soir. _Répondit Wilson avec son unique sourire charmeur qui fit fondre Gregory_, _comme toujours. _Pour Grey's Anatomy._ Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

Voilà!

Verdict? Vous avez aimer? C'est nul?

Bah, moi, j'ai aimer l'écrire! Je la trouve chouette... Je l'est écrit rapidement alors...

Les fautes, il faut seulement les ignorer. **Reviews?**


End file.
